Use of water and air under pressure to loosen scale and clean the interior of a heat exchanger has been used in the past. Attention is called to U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,301, Redeker, which uses gas at high pressure; U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,834, Davis, Jr., which uses a pulsating pressure system; U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,954, Carmin, which utilizes air under pressure; U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,516, Powell, et al., which uses air for turbulence; U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,701, Cross, which utilizes air and water together; U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,657, Griffith, Jr., which uses air, steam and water; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,223, Monteath, Jr., which uses a mixture of air and water under pressure. All of these prior art devices, however, involve complicated expensive equipment systems and those that are on the market cost in excess of $200.00 for heat exchange cleaning purposes. Moreover, none of these systems include a simple means to test the system for leaks once the system has been cleaned.